Quan
Quan (キュアン, Kyuan, Cian in the Japanese version, romanized as Cuan in the Fire Emblem Museum) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the son of King Calf and Queen Alfiona of Leonster. He is the husband of Ethlyn and therefore the brother-in-law of Sigurd. He is also the father of Altena and Leif. Being a direct descendant of Crusader Noba, he has the ability to wield the Gáe Bolg. His life-long dream is to unite the war-torn Thracia Peninsula into one nation. Profile Prior to the storyline, Quan trained at the Royal Academy of Belhalla alongside Sigurd and Eldigan. During that time, the three of them became close friends and vowed to always aid each other in times of trouble. At the beginning of the game, Quan and Ethlyn hear about the war between Grannvale and Verdane and rush to Sigurd's aid with Finn in tow. During Chapter 1, Quan tutors Finn, whom he strongly trusts, despite his lack of experience. He also meets Ayra and learns that her father, King Mananan of Isaach, is not responsible for the invasion of Darna. During Chapter 2, Quan gives the Brave Lance to Finn, which later becomes the latter's personal weapon in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Near the end of Chapter 3, Quan receives the Gáe Bolg from Ethlyn, who held onto it earlier without giving it to him because she heard about its curse. However, he does not seem to believe in the curse and expresses confidence with the Gáe Bolg in his possession. After hiding in Silesse with Sigurd for one year, Quan leaves his army alongside Ethlyn and Finn to bring back reinforcements. Quan and Ethlyn appear once again when travel through the Yied Desert to reunite with Sigurd. Despite Quan's opposition, Ethlyn brings along a three-year-old Altena. When he discovers that they are being followed by King Travant of Thracia and his Dragon Knights, he tells Ethlyn to escape with their young daughter, but she refuses and instead gives him hope that they can win the battle. If Ethlyn dies first, Quan will be forced to surrender the Gáe Bolg to Travant once he uses Altena as a hostage. Whether or not this occurs, he will perish in the battle, which later becomes known as the Yied Massacre. In-Game Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |110% |50% |5% |30% |40% |10% |50% |5% |} Overall Quan is a very strong Pre-Promoted unit, starting out with good stats across the board(other than Luck)and a very impressive 16 Strength. He is quite useful at weakening enemy units for your other units to finish off. While Quan does have the Adept skill, the heavy weight of his Lances will only give him a roughly 20-35% chance to activate it depending on his Speed stat, making it unreliable. However, if he does activate it, he is strong enough that he will probably kill almost anything he attacks. On top of his potential hard hitting offense, he has respectable Defense. His Noba Holy Blood ensures solid growths in the most important stats as well as allowing him the use of any lance in the game other than Gungnir. Quan, like Finn, may initially be a bit awkward to use as the Prologue and Chapter 1 are full of Axe wielding units that will have a much higher chance of hitting Quan than many of your other units. His durability should be enough to sustain several blows, but caution should still be taken early on. If you really want to make Quan truly brutal, you can give him Arden's Pursuit Ring, but this is not necessarily advisable since Quan will leave at the end of Chapter 3 and the Pursuit Ring will not appear again until very late in the second generation on his daughter, Altena. Conversations In the Prologue, Quan may speak to Sigurd, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 1, Quan may speak to Finn, resulting in Finn gaining one point of Strength, one point of Skill, and one point of Defense. In Chapter 2, after Hierhein Castle is captured, Quan may speak to Finn, resulting in Finn receiving the Brave Lance. In Chapter 3, after Silvail Castle is captured, Ethlyn may speak to Quan, resulting in him receiving the Gáe Bolg. Love Quan is in love with Ethlyn by default, and thus does not possess any love growths with any other character in the game. Inheritance Unlike most fathers, his daughter Altena is his primary child, and thus she will inherit his inventory and her stats and growths will come primarily from him rather than Ethlyn. Awakening SpotPass *'Enemy only, joins unequipped. Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Quan is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * Trivia *The Fire Emblem Treasure family tree reveals that Quan's father is King Calf and his mother is Queen Alfiona, who are both mentioned in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Illustrated Works. Etymology Cian was the father of Lugh in Irish mythology. His partner was Ethniu (Ethlyn). The name 'Quan' is Irish and is the reduced Anglicized form of Gaelic Ó Cúáin ‘descendant of Cúán’. Cúán’ is also an Irish name, and means "little wolf" or "little hound". Gallery File:Quan (FE4 Concept Artwork).png|Concept art of Quan in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Cuan (FE Treasure).png|Artwork of Quan from Fire Emblem Treasure. File:Sketch of Quan Sigurd Eldigan.jpg|A sketch of Quan, Sigurd, and Eldigan made by Rika Suzuki. File:Cipher SketchMayo.jpg|Artwork of Quan, Sigurd, and Eldigan made by Mayo. File:QuanCipherSahikoWada.jpg|Artwork of Quan by Sachiko Wada in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:QuanCipherSachiko.jpg|Artwork of Quan by Sachiko Wada in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Family.jpg|Quan with Ethlyn and baby Leif and Altena. File:Lovers.jpg|A CG image from Thracia 776, featuring Quan gently helping Ethlyn off a horse. File:Longago.jpg|Quan with his friends a long time ago. File:Yied.jpg|Quan desperately defending Ethlyn and Altena during the Yied Massacre. File:Cuan (TCG Series 1).jpg|Quan, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Duke Knight. File:Cuan TCG2.jpg|Quan, as he appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 10 Duke Knight. Quan, Sigurd, and Eldigan Cipher.jpg|Artwork of Quan, Sigurd, and Eldigan by Mayo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-006SR.png|Quan as a Duke Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-007HN.png|Quan as a Lance Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:S08-003ST+.png File:Cuan.png|Quan's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War File:Cuan Duke Knight.png|Quan's Duke Knight battle sprite in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters